


Morgenstemning II

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [9]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, morgen, skole, småbarnsfamilie
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Morgenstemning hos familien Evak.





	Morgenstemning II

Even løper frem og tilbake. Klokka er kvart på sju og det er fullstendig kaos hjemme. Isak har dratt på en konferanse, Even er ikke sikker på hvor. Bergen eller Stavanger eller noe slikt, eller for den del i Kuala Lumpur eller Indre Mongolia. Rent praktisk spiller det liten rolle. Hjemme er han iallfall ikke før på fredag kveld.

Maria spør for fjortende gang hvordan været er og hvilke klær hun skal ha på. At været har vært forholdsvis stabilt med regn og 5 grader den siste uka, akkurat slik værmeldingen sa, er irrelevant, likeledes at hun la frem genser og bukse i går - akkurat som hun har gjort hver kveld den siste uka.  
“Ha på deg genser og bukse, Maria!”  
“Jammen hvordan er været?”  
“Har du sett ut av vinduet?”

Maria går bort til vinduet. “Det ser ut som likedan som i går.”  
“Det ER likedan som i går. Ha på deg bukse og genser, akkurat som i går.”  
“Hvor er enhjørninggenseren min?”  
“Den ligger på badet, der du la frem klær i går.”  
“Den er ikke på rommet mitt. Kan jeg sjekke klesstativet?”  
“Den er på badet, sier jeg. Du la den frem i går.”  
“Åh.” 

Fredrik sitter på gulvet og tegner, å kle på seg er visst fullstendig uaktuelt. Han har fylt arket med dinosaurer og ninjaer som slåss, en vulkan, røyk og aske, og forteller en lang og detaljert historie med mange innskutte bisetninger og avkroker mens han tegner. Evens gjentatte oppfordringer om å kle på seg faller like hardt på steingrunn som en T-rex som hopper fra en høyblokk, og både påkledning og hoppende t-rexer fremstår tilsynelatende som likeverdige fantasier i Fredriks hode.

Even står på ett ben og forsøker ta på seg sokker. Stolen han pleier sitte i når han kler på seg er full av klesvask. “Maria, har du kledd på deg? Kan du gå opp og sette på kaffetrakteren?” Fredrik ser opp og slenger fra seg blyanten. “Jeg vil skru på kaffen!” Han spretter opp og løper etter søsteren med et hyl. “Maria får ALLTID gjøre det!”

Even sukker og dytter kleshaugen ned på gulvet før han dumper ned i stolen. Sokkene er mye enklere å få på når han sitter. Stolen står midt i mot bildet de har på baderomsveggen, et abstrakt bilde som skal forestille en hamam i Tyrkia. Han funderer på om det burde byttes ut med noe annet, det er liksom ikke den store hamamstemingen her. Kanskje et bilde av en eksploderende vulkan vil kunne få opp hastigheten litt på morgenen. I hodet har han begynt å ommøblere og gjeninnrede badet. Plasseringen av badekar og vask får han ikke gjort så mye med, men kommoden og skapet hadde det kanskje vært mer praktisk å bytte plass på. Og så var det dette bildet, da. Men da må de ha nytt dusjforheng, det gamle passer fint i farge og stil til hamam-looken, med vulkanbilde trengs det noe annet. Han tar frem mobilen og begynner se etter ideer på pinterest og ebay.

“Pappa, Maria slo på kaffetrakteren!” Fredrik kommer hylende inn på badet. Tårene triller nedover kinnene og han er tydelig sint.  
Even rykkes ut av funderingene over farger og dusjforheng. “Du har jo ikke kledd på deg. Det var kanskje rettferdig at Maria fikk gjøre det da?”  
Fredrik gråter høyere. “Det er URETTFERDIG! Maria får ALLTID gjøre det! Jeg får aldri skru på kaffetrakteren.” Han legger seg ned på badegulvet og gråter intenst.  
“Fredrik, kle på deg nå. Du blir kald.“

Han løfter Fredrik opp på fanget og drar av ham trusa og slenger den i retning skittentøyskurven. Så kler han på ham. Sokkene er litt trange, han må dra dem på med makt. Ungene vokser til, kanskje han må ta dem med på handletur i ettermiddag. Eller kanskje det ligger større klær klare et sted, Isak pleier å ha god kontroll på dette.

“Sånn, nå går vi opp og spiser frokost.” Han er fornøyd med at han har klart å få Fredrik til å slutte å gråte.  
“Men pappa, skal ikke du kle på deg?” Even ser ned på seg selv. Først nå legger han merke til at han bare har sokker og underbukse på. Han finner buksene fra i går og ber Fredrik finne en t-skjorte til ham. Å få velge klær til fedrene synes de alltid er gøy, men det kan være risikabelt på dager med eksterne møter. Det er ikke alle t-skjortene i skapet som er like godt egnet til det. Og ganske riktig, skjorten Fredrik kommer tilbake med har bilde av den tofargede isbjørnen med teksten “bipolar”. Fredrik synes bjørnen er søt, og Even synes skjorten er fin, men ikke helt tingen å flagge aller først i møte med potensielle investorer og en del andre eksterne. I dag er det heldigvis ingen eksterne møter på planen, han skal ha en rolig dag på kontoret og rydde litt i bunken med manus og andre ting som har hopet seg opp.

De går opp på kjøkkenet og møtes i det minste av duften av nytrukket kaffe. “Så fint at du satte på kaffen, Maria!” sier Even og tar en kopp. Et øyeblikk for sent kommer han på at dette var kjernen i konflikten denne morgenen. “Men jeg skulle jo sette på kaffe!” Fredrik setter i et hyl når han kommer på det.

Even ser oppgitt opp i taket. “Kom og sett deg og spis, Fredrik. Hva vil du ha?”  
Maria har allerede tatt seg en brødskive, med nugatti etter sølet å dømme. “Maria, du vet det bare er nugatti i helgene?”  
“Åh, det glemte jeg”, sier hun og stapper skiva fort i munnen.

Even smører to skiver med ost og salami til seg selv, før han begynner på en med skinkeost til Fredrik. “Jeg vil også ha nugatti!”  
“Men det er ikke nugatti på onsdager….” begynner Even.  
“Maria fikk nugatti! Det er urettferdig!”  
Even stønner lavt og smører en skive med nugatti til Fredrik også.

I noen minutter er det rolig mens de spiser. Even kjenner at kaffen begynner å virke, verden svirrer ikke like fort og ukontrollert rundt. Han finner esken med medisinene sine og svelger dagens tabletter med en slurk juice. Ungene får vitaminbjørner. Maria leker med sin mens hun synger “I am a gummibear” på vaklende engelsk. Fredrik heller juice i glasset sitt, men greier naturligvis å klemme på juicekartongen og lager en dam rundt glasset. Even sukker og strekker seg etter papirrullen for å tørke opp. Det ligger igjen en klissete film av juicesøl på bordet.

“Skynd dere nå, unger, dere må på skolen.” Han rydder fort av bordet, bryr seg ikke om å sette tallerkener og glass inn i oppvaskmaskinen, men lar det bare stå på benken.  
“Pappa, jeg har turdag i dag!” roper Maria plutselig.  
“Turdag? Det står ikke det på planen…” begynner han, før han innser at han neppe har sjekket ukeplanen. Han kan iallfall ikke komme på at han gjorde det i går. Isak pleier å ha kontroll over planene, printer ut og henger på veggen, fyller inn i webkalenderen og i familiekalenderen på kjøleskapet sammen med ukas middager. Nå er kjøleskapskalenderen tom, Even noterer seg i bakhodet at han må fikse middag og helst sjekke i kjøleskapet om det er noe mat der, eller i fryseren. Men først turdag, altså. Han roter rundt i Marias sekk og finner planpermen hennes der. Ganske riktig, der står det “turdag - husk matpakke”. Han leter i skapet etter matbokser, ber en stille bønn om at ingen av dem vil protestere på matboksvalget. Han finner den hvite enhjørningboksen til Maria og en slitt boks med ugle på til Fredrik. Han smiler litt når han ser den, og stryker med fingeren over lokket. Det var han som kjøpte den til Fredrik, for litt over tre år siden, da de startet på storbarnsavdelingen i barnehagen. Maria fikk med pingvin på, han strekker seg litt for å se om han kan finne den i skapet.

“Men jeg skal ikke ha matpakke”, kommer det fra Fredrik. “Jo, du har jo også turdag”, sier Even rolig. “Nei, vi skal ha skolekjøkken”, sier Fredrik.  
Even sukker, hva er dette for noe. Ungene går tross alt i samme klasse. Han tar opp ukeplanen fra Marias sekk igjen. “Det står her, Fredrik. ‘1C turdag’”. Så stopper han. Det står slett ikke det. Det står at gul gruppe skal ha turdag, mens blå skal ha skolekjøkken og rød skal være i gymsalen. “Eh… gul skal ha turdag. Er du gul, Maria?”  
“Ja, alle klassene er delt opp i rød og gul og blå og blandet”, svarer hun rolig. “Og jeg og Nora er på gul. Vi har vært det i hele høst.”  
“Men Fredrik er ikke gul?”  
“Nei, hans gruppe skal ha skolekjøkken”, sier hun uengasjert.

Even sukker og gir seg til å lese planen nøyere. Gul gruppe skal ganske riktig ha turdag med matpakke og turklær. “Maria, gå ned og kle på deg turklær da. Jakke og støvler og lue og hansker. Skynd deg.” 

Blå skal ha skolekjøkken, de skal ha med kniv, skjærebrett og en grønnsak til grønnsaksuppe. Han finner en fjel og en liten kniv, og putter det i en pose, før han åpner kjøleskapsdøra. Han rynker på nesen. Det var i grunnen ikke så mye å velge i her. En diger hodekål med mistenkelig brune blader. En gul brokkoli i plastpose. Han ser på den og bestemmer seg for å kaste den. En bitteliten bit ingefær, nok til en halv porsjon wokede grønnsaker. En rød chili. Det får bli chilien. “Du får ta med chili, Fredrik. Blir nok kjempegod suppe da, med litt smak på!”

Han går etter ungene ned. Maria har kledd på seg jakke og lue, men vil heller ha sølvsko enn støvler. “Du skal på tur, du må ha støvler.” Hun går grumlende med på det til slutt. “Men da må du flette håret mitt, pappa. Det holder ikke med hestehale!”

Even fletter og fletter. Det er ikke lett, det glatte jentehåret sklir unna. Etter tre forsøk har han omsider lagd en ok flette og får festet et lilla strikk på den.

“Hvor er matpakken min da, pappa?” spør hun. Pokker, det var matpakken, ja. Den hadde han helt glemt. Han løper opp på kjøkkenet og tar skinkeost på to skiver før han klasker dem sammen og putter dem i matboksen. Han tar en flaske fra skapet under benken og fyller den med vann, før han løper ned til Maria med det. 

“Sjokolade da? Vi får ha med en tursjokolade!” Even ser stresset på henne før han løper opp igjen. Han finner en stor plate Firkløver i skapet og legger den i sekken hennes. Den er kanskje litt stor, men det får ikke hjelpe nå.

“Jeg vil også ha med sjokolade!” roper Fredrik.  
“Men du har ikke turdag!”  
“Det er urettferdig!”  
“Hør her, Fredrik, du får sjokolade når du skal ha turdag. Det er vel blå neste gang?”  
“Men pappa putter aldri så mye sjokolade i matpakken, jeg kommer bare til å få en bitteliten bit.” Even sukker og himler med øynene. “Jeg skal snakke med pappa, eller så kan jeg smøre matpakke. Du skal få like mye som Maria.”

Han ser på klokka. Den er kvart på åtte, skolen starter om 25 minutter og de bruker 20 minutter på å gå dit. “Skynd dere, vi har dårlig tid!”  
“Jeg må på do!” Fredrik står og tripper.  
“Gå på do da. Maria, kan du pusse tennene imens?” Han kommer plutselig på at ingen av dem har gjort det, men en av tre er bedre enn ingen.  
Fredrik er snart ferdig på do, og når han ser at Maria pusser tennene, insisterer han på å gjøre det samme. Even sukker og ber ham gjøre det. De får kjøre bil til skolen i dag, så får han heller kjøre hjem med den etterpå og ta bussen til byen. Det er nesten ingen parkeringsplasser i sentrum lenger, iallfall ikke om han kommer etter halv åtte.

Kjøreturen til skolen går bra. Ungen setter seg i setene sine uten å tulle, og fester til og med beltet selv. Han kjører inn ved skolen sju over åtte og småløper med ungene mot skoleinngangen. De finner plassene sine i garderoben. De fleste andre elevene er der alt, læreren er også kommet. “Hei! Så hyggelig å se deg!” Hun hilser overstrømmende på ham mens han forsøker henge opp ungenes sekker samtidig som han kler av begge to så de skal være klare til skolestart. “Gleder Maria seg til gymen i dag da?” Even stivner. Gym? “Gym? Er det ikke turdag for henne da?” Læreren smiler. “Nei, vi byttet, så rød skal ha turdag i dag og gul gym. Fikk du ikke meldingen om det?” Even smiler stivt, han kan ikke huske noen melding. “Kanskje Isak fikk den, men han er på reise så jeg vet ikke helt”, sier han. Maria står ved siden av ham. “Er det ikke turdag?” Hun er på gråten. “Nei, det blir neste uke det, Maria”, smiler læreren. Even ser fra læreren til Maria og på Fredrik. “Men blå, de har skolekjøkken?” “Ja, det har de”, smiler læreren. Even puster lettet ut. I det minste noe som går etter planen.

“Jeg må stikke nå. Hadet, Maria. Hadet, Fredrik.” Han klemmer dem og vinker før han går ut. han kjører raskt hjemover og løper til bussen. Den kommer heldigvis kjørende bare noen sekunder etter at han kommer til holdeplassen, så han rekker den akkurat.

Inne på den fulle bussen sjekker han telefonen. Han har elleve uleste meldinger, og ganske riktig en fra Maria og Fredriks lærer om at turdagen for gul er flyttet. Faen.

Verre er det at han har tre meldinger og to ubesvarte anrop fra Kristina, kontormedarbeideren på jobb. Det er hun som pleier holde styr på kalenderen hans der. Han skummer raskt gjennom meldingene. “Direktøren i filminstituttet vil ha møte med deg i dag klokken 9 om tildelinger for neste år. Hos dem i Dronningensgate. Ta med presentasjon av prosjektet.” Han ser på klokka. Den er halv ni, og bussen nedover bruker 25 minutter. Han ser ned på t-skjorta si. Pokker, ikke helt dagen for den, kan man si. Han sukker og svarer på Kristinas melding. “Klart det.”

Noen timer og tre møter senere får han melding fra Fredriks lærer. “Hei alle foreldre i 1C. Fint om dere kan sende med andre grønnsaker enn chili når vi skal lage grønnsaksuppe til gul og rød de neste ukene. Tre elever måtte dessverre til helsesøster i dag etter å ha gnidd seg i øynene da de kuttet chili.“ Even leser meldingen en gang til før han bobler over av latter.

**Author's Note:**

> Husk kaffe, sier jeg bare. Sammen med kudos og kommentarer, men kaffe først.
> 
> Tilfeldigvis er mann&barn alene hjemme mens jeg dro til Bergen i går (eller eventuelt til Kuala Lumpur, Stavanger eller Indre Mongolia).


End file.
